


My little princess

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daddy's GIrl, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Love, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:39:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Adrien came home from work late that evening and he found his beloved wife sitting in the children's room in a comfortable chair while gently lulling their eight month old daughter





	My little princess

**My little princess**

 

Adrien came home from work late that evening and he found his beloved wife sitting in the children's room in a comfortable chair while gently lulling their eight month old daughter. Agreste quietly entered the room and smiled warmly, asking Marinette to give his daughter in his arms. Emma smiled cheerfully at her dad and yawned sweetly. The man lulled his child with special tenderness and softly sang her a song. The baby fell asleep fast in her father’s capable hands. Marinette was very surprised and touched to the core. She kissed her husband’s warm lips with an infinite love and adoration and said admiringly that he was a fabulous magician. Their sweet daughter refused to sleep stubbornly, and when he came home and took her in his arms, Emma almost immediately fell asleep.

 

Adrien smiled and answered his lovely wife that their daughter was his little, precious princess, and she specifically waited for her father’s arrival, so that he would personally put her in the bed. Marinette playfully winked at her husband and said that there was no one in this world who loved him so strongly and sincerely as Emma did. She was his flesh and blood, and there was a special unbreakable bond between the father and daughter.

 

The young man placed the baby in a cozy bed and carefully covered her with a blanket. He looked at his sweet little one with eyes full of adoration and true love. Then Adrien turned to his wife and hugged her tightly, eagerly inhaling the floral scent of her warm skin on her thin neck.

 

“I have two priceless treasures: you and our daughter. Your love and support help me to overcome all the difficulties in life,” Agreste whispered emotionally.

 

Marinette lifted his head from her shoulder and gently took her husband by both cheeks with her hands.

 

“You are our hero. Our daughter and I will always be with you, Adrien, we will sincerely love and support you, you are everything to us.”

 

And with those kind and sensual words the girl kissed her beloved man in the slightly parted lips tenderly. Adrien gladly answered her fairy kiss, and they continued caring for each other for some time, kissing slowly and passionately.

 

Soon after releasing each other from the hot embrace, while being a little breathless after a continuous and exciting kiss, the young parents left the child's room holding hands tightly and closed the door behind them quietly. The infrared laser alarm system turned on automatically in the room.

 

Adrien Agreste’s first and foremost thought was about the safety of his sweet princess, so he set up the most advanced security system in her room. He tried to be a good father to his daughter, even if he had to be away for a long time on business trips. He was always concerned about the safety of his two precious girls. His house was well equipped with a variety of advanced safety systems and was like an impregnable fortress. Though Adrien admired his beloved wife’s fighting skills, but he believed that the multi-level security system wouldn’t be superfluous in their calm and pleasant family life. After all, being the heroes of Paris meant that the members of his family had to be always on alert and prepared for various dangers and difficulties constantly.

 

**The End**

 


End file.
